


Am I Hot?

by lonelylittlebluetardis



Series: Next Door Neighbors [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylittlebluetardis/pseuds/lonelylittlebluetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One text can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hi there. Sorry for this. Just cheesy JM fluff.

Marco opened his eyes slowly as his phone screamed incessantly at him. "Mmmm...shut up." The cell phone ignored him. He huffed, sitting up and grabbing his phone, opening up the new message. It was from Jean, his next door neighbor and best friend. "Why?" He muttered to himself, "What exactly do you need from me at-" he paused and glanced at his alarm clock, "three o'clock in the morning?" His eyes finally focused on the bright screen of his phone and the words imprinted on it.

    **From: Jeanbo**

    Answer me honestly. Am I hot?                                                                                        

_sent 2:41 a.m._

Marco blanched. _What?_ If he hadn't been awake before, he was now. His best friend, not to mention his crush for the last seven years, was asking if Marco thought he was hot. He wanted to answer with his true answer( _hell yes_ ), but decided against it.

     **To: Jeanbo**                                                                                                                                                      

    Could you tell me why I am being asked this question?                                                                                                                                        

_seen 3:15 a.m._

Marco treaded lightly. This could end up two ways, either him losing a dear friend or, admittedly the better route, gaining Jean's affections. He smiled at the thought. The phone screeched at him, startling him from his thoughts and making him almost drop it on the floor.

    **From: Jeanbo**

Dude. Answer the fucking question. Beg for answers later.                                                                                                                    

_sent 3:16 a.m._

A brief though flitted through Marco's mind. _Oh I won't be the one begging._ He shook his head, muttering to himself, "No, Marco. Focus on the task at hand." He thought for a moment, deciding to throw all caution to the wind.

     **To: Jeanbo**                                                                                                                                                  

    Sure, I'd tap that.                                                                                                                                                                                              

_seen_ _3:20 a.m._

He waited patiently for an answer, staring at the phone. Two minutes went by, then three. By the time it got to four minutes with no response, his heart started to beat erratically, whether out of fear or excitement he did not know. Jean was a rash person, he wasn't one to think before responding to texts. After six whole minutes, and Marco thinking he was going to have a heart attack from his heart beating so fast, Jean responded.

      **From: Jeanbo**

     That

_sent 3:26 a.m._          

_Huh?_   Marco's phone beeped again.

      **From: Jeanbo**

That's not what I asked

_sent 3:27 a.m._                  

He smirked,  _yeah it is, you doofus._ Marco decided to give Jean a taste of his own medicine.

     **To: Jeanbo**

That doesn't do  _anything_ for your humongous ego? What more do you want from me?

_seen 3:27 a.m._      

He waited. And waited. Then, a sound. It didn't come from his phone, but from the front door. Marco jumped up and ran downstairs, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges he opened it so fast. And there stood Jean, breathing heavily and bent over.

"I-I came here to tell you something." He spoke between stuttered breaths. He finally straightened up, tilting his head a bit to be able to look into Marco's eyes. Jean squeezed his eyes shut and he spoke again, his words fumbling a hesitant.

"Um, Marco. Uh...we-we've known each other for a while, and...well..ya know-uh...fuck..." As the words tumbled from his mouth, a light flush spread over his neck and cheeks, gradually growing pink and then cherry red. His hands, before at his sides, now gripped each other, pushing and pulling at his clothes, everywhere and anywhere except where they really wanted to be.

"Marco, I-" He cut himself off, eyes finally opening and staring straight into Marco's. He closed his mouth, giving up on words and relying on actions instead. He took a step forward, flush up against Marco, reached his arms up and wrapped them around Marco's neck. Marco's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. When he realized what Jean was doing however, his mouth closed, along with his eyes. Jean kissed him. It was a chaste, quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. When Jean moved away, Marco smiled and nodded, not needing words to convey his message.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I really needed to write something.


End file.
